OWNED
by Firewolfe
Summary: Sarek and Amanda have an Argument about a mission.
1. Chapter 1

-1By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

Friday, April 18, 2008

Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.

_Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics_

Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.

Snippet in the IDIC Universe A/N; This is a little darker. It deals with how some couples can resolve issues in a very personal way. Hints of nonconsensual relations.

**OWNED NC-17**

"Sarek you can not simply decide this."

"The matter is not open for discussion. You are remaining here. It is not safe for you to do this."

"Sarek you agreed to this. I must go." Amanda said firmly. "It is a part of my duty to my clan."

"No, There is no way you are going to meet that Klingon alone!" Sarek said firmly. His anger was clear, as was his fear. It came across their bond as if he was shouting.

"Damn it Sarek this is our colony. You have no say in how I will conduct its affairs. I am the safest person to do this." Amanda spun away and began to storm out.

Strong Arms caught her and dragged her back. "I said no." Sarek said firmly. He held his wife as she struggled. Amanda was now angry herself. She pulled back and slapped him hard.

"How dare you try to detain me?"

Anger flared in Sarek. "I will not allow you to place the child or yourself at risk." He _mentioned the baby hoping this would assert the illogic of this action to his wife. All females were protective of their young._

The tactic failed as Amanda glared at him. "So it is just your son you worry for?" She was hurt now. "You do not trust my judgment or value my skills."

Sarek pulled her back and stalked her. Amanda backed up at the look of cold possession in his face. He was clearly not in a mood to back down. _This was their first real fight about her role as a clan leader and she knew she had to stand up to him. She knew she had promised to obey him but, this was too important to her people to give in. She was not a fool she was taking no risks. She could easily handle one Klingon. It was simply dinner._

Sarek read her thoughts and his anger grew. _Dinner, no he did not think so. He had seen the look on the Commander's face. He wanted Amanda. He was going to try to seduce her into allowing the colony to come to the Empire_. _How dare Amanda think she could allow this. She was his. _Sarek stalked his wife intent on showing her he was in command.

Amanda backed away and suddenly found herself against a wall with no place to escape to.

"You are not going to Dinner! It is not acceptable for you to be alone with a strange male."

"Sarek it is --"

Her protest was cut off as Sarek mouth caught hers. A deep kiss stole her breathe and then her senses. His mind reached out for hers even as his hands caught her and lifted her up. Amanda was pinned to the wall. _Sarek was angry and enraged that his wife could not see the ploy for what it was. Perhaps seduction was the Klingons plan or perhaps he thought to steal Amanda away either was not acceptable. She might be a clan mother but he was her mate. It was his duty and privilege to keep her safe and secure. Yes ,she had a duty to her people but, her first duty was to him. She was his alone._

Amanda bite his lip trying to break the spell he was weaving. She could hardly think. "Sarek no--"

He growled deep in his throat at her protest. "Yes Amanda, say yes." His mind called to hers as his passion flared.

_Damn it! I can not stay angry…..The Bond….. _Amanda suddenly lost the will to fight. Sarek's passion ignited her own_. Yes, she was still angry and she was not necessarily giving in but …. Daman it he smelled so good and her blood was on fire. _She broke the kiss. "Sarek no… this is not fair. I want--"

Her cry was cut off as he kissed her again and she groaned taking his breath as her own. She kissed him back and her fingers raked his back. His silk shirt ripped. Once more he let her breathe. "No, You are mine. I will not allow you to be at risk."

Amanda was done arguing her hands ripped his shirt away. _If Sarek wanted to play she was now aroused and in the mood. He wanted to battle in this way. So be it she was not going to lose. _Amanda pushed him away. Caught off guard Sarek stumbled back. Amanda glared at her husband. She was very angry and very aroused. With out words she suddenly tossed off her Vulcan robes. She stood before her mate with only a small bit of silk between them. Then with angry motions Sarek moved close and ripped them off and tossed them away. The dynamic shifted once more as he pulled her to him. He was going to prove he was in command.

Amanda smiled wickedly at his arrogance. I _do not think so husband._

He glared at her but before he could pull her close she dropped to her knees and ripped his trousers open. Her lips caught him and he growled. Strong finger caught her hair as he used it to pull her closer. It would be hard to say who was in command now as warm lips serviced his desire. He held her but he was helpless to stop rocking as she teased and loved him.

_I will never be your slave. I do what I want._

_Are you certain Thyla. _Sarek sent back. He groaned as she stopped and kissed his thigh. His hands pulled he back and she once more took him into her mouth to love him. _I want this more then my next breath. You are serving my need._

_Am I? Or am I serving my own._

Sarek growled as he pulled her up and before Amanda could protest locked her legs around his waist. With a single motion they were one. "Mine!"

Amanda cursed hating to be out maneuvered. "I won't let you win! You can not command me."

Sarek laughed and walked to the bed. Each step driving into her. She gasped.

"I will rule my house, My wife, You will obey me." They went down and he plundered into her. Amanda cried out.

"Say you will obey me. You already promised me this."

"No, not in regards to my people. I am their leader not you."

She gasped as their passion grew. Sarek however was in control. He swallowed hard he had to keep her safe. He buried his head into her neck. "Mine Amanda. To love and hold. I will keep you all safe."

She gasp as he drove her higher. "Sarek!" He slowed teasing and she strove for release.

"Sarek please."

He growled and pinned her down. His hands pulling her arms above her head. "No."

"Sarek?" She looked into his eyes and saw his resolve. He was not going to let her win. She shivered and tried to move.

"No, No I will be in command. Yield Amanda for both our sakes. It is not so much to give."

She was feeling frustrated now. She cursed and her mouth found his neck.

Sarek groaned as he felt her try to claim him once more. "NO, Amanda no. I will not let you rule us." _They had claimed each other and he had not minded until it was clear she would risk herself. That was not something he could allow. He did not want to have to be this domineering and controlling. He sensed something though. He then knew Amanda wanted this. She wanted more then a partner. She needed more. She had to be with a male more then equal she had to know that her partner could keep her safe despite herself. _Sarek surged into his wife and she cried out.

"Sarek please, I need….Do not make me…" She felt his kisses and his love as both battered her shields and suddenly they melted away and she let him in. She cried as he overwhelmed her with love and passion. She felt his fear and concerns. His need to keep her safe.

_Give me your trust Amanda. I will not take more then you can give. Have faith in my skills._

_Sarek….I …._

Suddenly as if resigned, he sighed and gave her what she needed and Amanda cried out as her climax hit her. His trust and faith was more then she expected. She cried out and clung to him. He had not forced her to break. She began to cry as he held her tightly. Why did he have such faith in her when she was so afraid.

"Sarek…I have to serve my people."

"You do not need to take such risks to do so."

Amanda held him tightly and kissed his neck. "I will have the commander meet me here." She said. She forced herself to think clearly now and calmly.

Sarek sighed with relief. His wife curled into him. _Submission was not so bad if they both gave in._

_Sarek…I am afraid. I am afraid of this need. I can not be without you. You know you own all of me._

_I will never take more then you are willing to give. Have faith in me. Trust in me. You are my most valuable possession._

_Amanda held him and gave herself into her mates care. He was right it was all about trust. She trusted him to keep her safe and she knew he was only afraid for her. It had not been to control her as she first feared. He was not taking over. He simply wanted her safe. _

_Sarek I love you. I am glad you claimed me._

He held her and whispered. "I know, I will always keep you safe beloved even from yourself. If I own you so then you own me. We are one." He stroked the marriage bracelet and was glad he marked her as his.

Amanda drifted to sleep with Sarek holding her close. He stroked her hair and decided he was not going to be able to rest until this was resolved.

Fini?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.

_Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics_

Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.

Snippet in the IDIC Universe A/N; This is a little darker. It deals with how some couples can resolve issues in a very personal way. Hints of nonconsensual relations.

**OWNED **

Part 2 PG-13

Sarek watched as Amanda spoke with Jamie and Heather. Both women were listening to Amanda. It seemed strange to Sarek to see Amanda in the role of diplomat. _She had told him early on in their relationship she had little interest in politics. He watched her go over the details of what they could and would give to help the colonies with the Klingons. It was amazing how skillfully she guided the other women to see things her way. She did it so effortlessly. It was an amazing thing to witness. He frowned as he suddenly realized she often employed similar methods in her discussions with him. Had he been as skillfully managed?_

Amanda looked up at him and smiled. His fears melted away. _If she had used such methods, she had not done so to win. No, this method was simply a part of her. She was a natural leader. For the first time Sarek wondered if, he had been fair to steal her away from her people. While it was true that Heather was intelligent, she clearly did not have Amanda's overall grasp and depth of understanding of the potential pit falls. Heather while officially the leader of the clan clearly looked to Amanda for guidance. Then there was Jamie. She was clearly a skilled diplomat and an elder who had vast experience but she too seemed to bend to his mate has willed. She was magnificent. He decided he would not change a thing. Vulcan had need of Amanda's skills. She was theirs now and more importantly his. He would own all of her including these skills. When this was done, he would see if perhaps his mate might consider reviewing some of his treaty offers. She might, find a way to make them seem more palatable to the humans of Earth. _

Sarek relaxed as he considered the benefits of this marriage alliance. _He would have to find a way to compensate her clan for her loss. It was only right. They had surrendered their best asset and he was just selfish enough to hold it tightly. He would never give up his most prized possession._

Amanda looked up and glared. "I am not a possession. I am a person and I can not be owned."

Sarek's brow rose and he walked to her side. "Do not be so certain Amanda. But, then you and I are equal."

Amanda sighed at this. It was a measure of her annoyance that she had spoken aloud. Her family slipped away to give them a moment alone. "The male joins the females clan."

Sarek smiled which shocked her. "Then it is well we are of allied houses." He stroked her face. "In our alliance Surak rules."

"Bite me." Amanda quipped and much to her surprise Sarek did just that. He pulled her close and bite into her shoulder marking her again.

"As you command my lady." He said back softly.

Amanda groaned and _wondered why she ever thought she could Own a Vulcan male?_

_Sarek enough. We have an audience._

_No, they have left the room._

Amanda looked up and they were alone. _Damn. She blushed as he held her possessively and for all her protests she could not find it in herself to mind to much._

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.

_Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics_

Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.

Snippet in the IDIC Universe A/N; This is a little darker. It deals with how some couples can resolve issues in a very personal way. Hints of nonconsensual relations.

**OWNED **

Part 3

The Klingon Commander read the note and frowned. _It seemed that the human wanted to honor him and his delegation. To bad about that. He would have to go along because while the Empire wanted Altair 7 they would prefer to have it handed to them. Contrary to popular belief, Klingons were brutes that are far more then mere. He wondered briefly if this dinner was a trap. It mattered little, as they were Klingon. Few races could stand against them and win. He smiled feral as he considered that Vulcan had mated one of their own to a human. Sarek of Vulcan was mated to this human Amanda Grayson and knew that it was likely his influence that had changed the plans. Vulcan's were a possessive race for all their lack of emotion. Of course, given the situation it was understandable. If he owned such a woman, he would hold her close as well._

He called and left a simple message to the humans. "We will come at the appointed hour. You honor us. I look forward to our successful negotiations."

Amanda played the message and smiled. She looked over at Sarek. "I think we can work with this Klingon. He is at least willing to compromise."

Sarek's brow rose as he pulled his robe on. _Sometimes Amanda was naïve. However, he saw no point in discouraging her or making her afraid_. "The Klingon can be masters of tactics."

'"Perhaps, however I am certain he will see the logic of a trade agreement. After all it would be very foolish to anger us and our allies." Amanda face held an amused look as if she knew something Sarek did not.

Sarek _looked at her and suddenly wondered who was the most dangerous predator in this situation. The Klingon or his wife? Did the Klingon commander even suspect he was being stalked? Amanda looked very much like one of those large jungle cats he had seen on Earth a jaguar silent and cunning ready to pounce on any weakness. If he recalled his biology, lessons such creatures were very protective of their territories allowing none to come in. He had a feeling that the Klingon were in for a rather large shock. After all Amanda did technically own Altair 7 with her clansmen. THis might prove to be an interesting insight into his mate's true nature. He would have to observe with care._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Disclaimers: Star Trek in all its forms and series belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for this fan fiction and mean no disrespect nor am I making a profit on the work.**

**OWNED Is a subset of IDIC NOW This is a sequel to IDIC Future King. Part 4 in the IDIC universe. OWNED may be considered part 4.5. It is therefore identical in some parts as NOW. It is deliberate so that one can get a clear picture of the situation in both story lines. **

**By Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Saturday, June 14, 2008**

**Archive: Selek or Annie Yes anyone else let me know where.**

**OWNED**

**Part 4 The needs of the Many**

Sarek could not understand why Amanda was being so difficult. _Surely, she had to see all he wanted to do was keep her safe. He shivered as he recalled how many times he had nearly lost her. How could she refuse to let him intervene to keep her safe? She was his most important possession, his very heart and soul. Sarek watched the flame burn and tried to regain his inner peace. He had to find a logical argument to convince Amanda to use care and caution._

Amanda looked out the port view screen. She was greatly disturbed. _Why is Sarek being so stubborn and pig headed? Where is the calm, cool and logical Vulcan I married? Surly he understands duty and responsibility. I sit on the council even if I am not the head of it. I cannot simply walk away from my people. Surely, Sarek knows I am capable of using sound judgment. Damn it I am a person not a possession to be set on a shelf and kept out of harms way!_

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

"Daniel this mission is going to be very dangerous. I would like you to remain with T'Sia Amanda. I think it would be safer for you." T'Mara explained.

Daniel stiffened at this. "Look T'Mara I will stay close to Amanda but only to keep her safe. I do not trust those Klingons. They have a rather bad history with my people. Amanda is my sister and I will keep her safe."

T'Mara frowned which caused Daniel to look at her sharply. _Clearly, she had not thought he would want to play bodyguard._

"I am a part of this too. You cannot put me on a shelf T'Mara. I have qualified to carry a phaser and I know some ways to defend myself. Besides Amanda is less likely to protest having me around then an other guard whom she does not know. Amanda will think I am just interested in learning the art of diplomacy. I will also raise less suspicion in the Klingons mind. He will see only a human who is the brother to their leader."

T'Mara looked at Daniel sharply. _He had a very logical argument. It was however flawed. _"Daniel there is truth in what you say."

He puffed up with pride and T'Mara hated to have to deflate it. "Nevertheless, you are still only partly trained. You have many skills to master and I am afraid you would not be a match for a fully trained Klingons Warrior. I would be hard pressed to beat one."

Daniel sighed at this. _Of course, he knew this. He was not a fool_. "I have taken an oath to keep the house of Surak safe this includes Amanda. Besides I will be underestimated and it is better that Amanda be guarded. You know my skills if it is not I she will likely insist on someone from the colony that may or may not be as skilled as I am. While I know, many of our family are highly skilled they may have their own concerns. You know I will do all I can to keep her safe."

_T'Mara hated it when Daniel was right but she nodded her head conceding that point._

Daniel sighed in relief.

Jamie walked to the meditation room. She had sensed the tension between Amanda and Sarek and knew someone had to talk some sense into the Vulcan before this damaged their bond. She knocked on the door.

Sarek's head snapped up and he rose with grace and speed. He walked to the door and unsealed it. His face showed no shock as he saw Jamie there.

"Come in."

She walked into the room with grace and speed. "Sarek I apologize for disturbing your meditation however this can not wait. "

He nodded and said. "What is of such concern that you must interrupt my meditation time?"

Jamie sighed at his near rudeness. Clearly, Sarek was upset. She took a deep breath and said. "You are mucking up my boy. I know you are new to being bonded and married. It is only logical that you will make mistakes all men do. However, insistence of your in controlling all aspects of Amanda's life now affects more then just your bond. It affects our colony and our people and that I can not and will not allow."

Sarek stiffened and was about to give a scathing reply when Jamie stopped him with a raised hand.

"Amanda is a clan elder. While she does not rule her clan, she is a high-ranking advisor. She sacrificed her place in the clan for you. She gave up her right to be the Clan mother and passed it to Heather. Before you protest, you must know that she is the first to do this in over 1000 years. Many wanted to cast her out of the clan and shun her."

Sarek was stunned. _Why had he not considered the price Amanda might have paid for bonding with him?_

"The only reason she was not shunned and banned was because of her Nana's visions. There are those of us who saw the value of such and alliance and refused to cast her out. Instead, we came up with a compromise. Amanda would be the advisor to Heather and her council. She would keep a vote. It was not an easy concession to make. Now Sarek you are undermining her place and authority. If you continue to do so she will become outcast among our people and there will be little Heather or I can do to protect her."

"What do you mean?"

"An outcast has no access to our home place or to our people. If she becomes ill, she is on her own. Her children will be denied their places among us. While you might think this is a way for her to become more yours it will cost you your bond. Because the veil that protects her, identity as human is a thin one. As of now, all in the clan and family protect each other. One slip and she could be identified as an augment. She would never be able to return to Earth and neither would her children. It might well split the Federation as Earth would demand you turn her over to them for execution."

Sarek winced. "Why must she be at risk? Surely you and the other can make this decision."

Jamie shook her head. "Sarek you do not get it do you. While Amanda is not officially a clan mother, she is the head. Her line has always been our leaders. Her ancestor was Mestral Grayson. He founded our world and his family / clan helped seed the colony. Amanda is our heart and soul. Even if we wished it, we cannot be without her. Casting her out would fragment the clans and petty rivalries would come out. We need her to lead us. She is the spiritual head of house. To place it in terms you might understand Amanda is Earth and Altair 7 as T'Pau is to Vulcan."

_  
_Understanding dawned and Sarek looked away. "I will not interfere anymore," he said softly. _He had been wrong he could not keep Amanda from her role to do so would be to sacrifice too many people. The good of the many had to out weight the needs of the one. Even if they were his, need to keep his beloved wife safe and out _of harms _way._

**Part 5 "Trust but Verify" PG**

Amanda dressed with care. She wanted to appear as human as possible for this meeting. It would not do for the Klingons to realize the long term and family ties Altair 7 had to not only Earth but Vulcan herself. Amanda knew that this could be a beginning of peace between all of their people but only if it was handled with care. She just hoped her distant cousin would arrive in time to help with the talks. This was not going to be easy. Klingons on a good day were and aggressive and dangerous people. She sighed wishing with all her heart that they could become allies. After all they were honorable people. Perhaps in her son's life time. She felt the baby kick and smiled. At least this was one positive. Her son was getting to be exposed to new cultures every day. Even if he was not born yet. Surely that was a good thing.

"Spock you will be a peace maker like your father." Amanda said softly.

"He shall be a guardian like his mother." Sarek said as he came into the room. "Amanda, I have been meditating on the situation. It is wrong of me to interfere in your duties. While I am still highly concerned I will not interfere only offer support as a bond-mate should."

Amanda turned to face Sarek she went to his side and touched his fingers with her own. Her love flowed to him and he sighed. _It was worth much to see her smile._

"I will take no risks Sarek. This is the best way to try for peace. Beloved I think maybe the Klingons want this too. However it is new to them so they are stumbling."

Sarek's brow rose and he resisted telling her she was wrong. She was so naïve and innocent at times and he hated to see that lost. "That is perhaps possible."

Amanda sighed sensing his skepticism. "Have faith Sarek. Peace and understanding must begin someplace. Surak said cast our fear."

"He did not say cast out caution however. We will be cautiously optimistic wife. What was it the great human leader President Regan said "Trust but verify?"

Amanda nodded and decided that was the best she would get from her mate. _She sighed and knew she agreed. Not that she would tell Sarek that of course._

TBC…..


	5. Chapter 5

-1By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

Saturday, June 14, 2008

Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.

_Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics_

Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.

Snippet in the IDIC Universe A/N; This is a little darker. It deals with how some couples can resolve issues in a very personal way. Hints of nonconsensual relations.

**OWNED G**

**Part 6**

Kalan arrived and joined Sarek and Amanda. He noted she seemed relieved to see him. It was a good feeling to be wanted. He grinned and walked over to her.

"I hope that you chilled plenty of Blood wine Amanda and Ale. I am really thirsty. Oh I took the fresh Gaah to cook."

Amanda made a face at that. "Well I am glad of it. Did you being the worms too?"

"Yes, but they will be mild compared to the Gaah However they should be tasty as I had them marinated in brandy the poor things can barely crawl straight."

Amanda giggled at this. "Well at least they won't feel anything when they are eaten."

"Amanda worms do not have --"

"I know Sarek that was humor."

"Ah , I see. Well at least the Klingons can not say you did not try to find fitting food for them."

She grinned and said. "Well show time folks our guests have arrived."

All humor faded as Amanda Became a diplomat that that impressed even her mate.


	6. Chapter 6

-1By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

Friday, April 18, 2008

Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.

_Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics_

Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.

Snippet in the IDIC Universe A/N; This is a little darker. It deals with how some couples can resolve issues in a very personal way. Hints of nonconsensual relations.

**OWNED G to NC-17**

**Part 7**

Rabi Kalan's arrival along with that of Amanda Grayson and Jamie and Garak Night Hawk seemed to calm the fears of the colony. The fact that Heather and Adrianna were there as well showed the people of Altair 7 that no one was turning their backs on the colonies. Sarek's arrival along with Felix caused a few raised eyebrows but overall their presence was well received. The arrival of the Sun Fire and her Escort ship the Aries II was a cause for great joy. Many had family serving in the fleet and it had been many cycles since either vessel had been home.

--

Kavlar was watching the leaders of the colony meet with their counter parts. He was willing to admit he did not fully understand this political structure. He was rather impressed with the women. T'Kim and V'Loren seemed to be in control of themselves and their people. It did not go unnoticed by the Klingons that many of the people here were in decent physical condition. It was not something one would expect in a Federation or Earth colony. There was also intensity to the people's gaze that was slightly disturbing. It reminded him of way a Vulcan or Rhissu might watch you. However, they seemed to be willing to show respect. He watched as several of his officers walked in the open-air trading center. They were treated with respect and the traders did not seem to want to haggle overly much. They had set a rate of exchange that was fair and his people were enjoying a rare time off ship. Kavlar had to admit he liked this world. The people were not in the least intimidated by his men. That was a little disturbing but it was also interesting to be seen as a diplomatic team rather then as potential enemies. He noted several of his men flirting with the women only to be politely rebuffed. Some of them were just so young.

Rabbi Kalan came over to greet Amanda and the other. He noted her pleased look at seeing him. She came over and gave him a rather large hug much to the shock of the Klingons watching.

"Welcome Rabi we have missed you."

"Flattery will get you much Aunt Amanda."

Sarek sighed at this. He had no hope of ever changing Amanda she was so human at times. However, the young man was respectful in his use of title as Amanda was his godmother. However it was always trying to see her hug an other male especially one as strong and appealing as Rabi.

Rabi grinned at Sarek and raised his hand politely in the Ta'al "Peace and long Life Ambassador."

"Live long and prosper." Sarek returned.

This family greeting did not go unnoticed. Kavlar was rather shocked to see a Klingon greeted so warmly. _The fact that this warrior called the human Aunt was also disturbing. More so since, it was clear that this Klingon was an Augment. If the Grayson clan had Augment allies, this could change the balance of power and his approach considerably. He frowned as he recognized the house symbols. He swallowed hard yes this could be a problem._

_Amanda this display is not dignified. Sarek sent._

She glanced at her mate and sent back. _Notice Commander Kavlar's reaction._

_Indeed, he seems as disturbed as I am._

_Good then the display did its job. Sometimes Sarek a simply hug can accomplish more then saber rattling. He now knows that there is a family connection between Rabi and my house. That should give him something to think about. While Klingons are not as family orientated as Vulcans they do come close._

_Perhaps there is some logic then to your actions._

_Of course there is. Seriously Sarek I love Rabi but I would never embarrass either him or you unless there was no other alternative. I guess I owe Kavlar one for the hug._

The Klingon Commander watched the display and leaned over to his aide Wallace. "I need information on that independent colony. You know the on Denton 3. If this Klingon is from there and I believe he is we may have a problem." _The last thing Commander Kavlar wanted was to fight fellow Klingons._

"Aye sir, I shall bring you information as soon as it is available." The Lt. Saluted and headed back to the ship to send a message to Kronus and inform them of this latest issue. _The High Council was not going to be pleased._

The leaders of the Council greeted Amanda and the others as they came in.

V'Loren sighed as she noted Rabbi's antics. _Well if it gave the Klingon Commander Pause so much the better. She would excuse his actions just this once._

Rabi Kalan noted the annoyance on the elders face and winked at Amanda who was hard pressed not to laugh.

The traditional greeting was done and Amanda was glad Sarek was here. V'Loren tended to be very formal and Sarek's presence was enough of a reason for the greeting.

_Therefore, I do have my uses my wife. Sarek sent in a teasing manner.'_

_Once and a while Sarek once and a while. Sometimes you have very good uses._

Sarek was forced to repress a blush_. You are wicked my wife._

_I am. She said innocently. Perhaps you just have a wicked mind._

_If I do, it is because I have been bonded to a human for so long._

Amanda grinned at this as she greeted her counterpart and kin.

V'Loren led the delegation over to Commander Kavlar. The introductions went smoothly as all arrangements for the dinner were set. The group decided it would be wise to adjourn until the feast.


	7. Chapter 7

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

Friday, July 4, 2008

Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.

_Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics_

Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.

Snippet in the IDIC Universe A/N; This is a little darker. It deals with how some couples can resolve issues in a very personal way. Hints of nonconsensual relations.

**OWNED NC-17**

**Part 8**

Kavlar watched with amusement as Sarek of Vulcan came into the room. _His mate Amanda Grayson was following behind in the tradition of Vulcan but it was more then clear that this human did so for her own reasons. Vulcan's owned their mates and Kavlar knew that Sarek was a lucky Vulcan. His mate clearly was guarding his back as well as admiring her mates physical form. The Klingon Commander was willing to admit that the Vulcan appeared to be in decent shape for a civilian leader. He knew from his studies that Vulcans were strong and had once been fierce warriors. He watched Sarek with care and knew from the intelligence reports that in Sarek's case he had used his training at one point. Their agents on Earth had reported the incident where humans had tried to kidnap and kill the Vulcan Ambassador and his mate. The results had been most interesting. He had never believed that any being could be a true passivism but Vulcan's had made him consider that perhaps some might be. Sarek's reaction showed that below the civilized exterior Vulcans were as predatory as any Klingon. This was something to be respected because it showed that Sarek chose to be passive. Such control was a great weapon in the right hands because it meant the wielder would not act without careful consideration of all angles. This event showed Sarek was dangerous and it pleased Kavlar to be matching wits with such a being. He totally underestimated the human. After all humans were weak creatures. Her only threat was those she chose to ally herself with. No Amanda Grayson was not going to be an issue._

Amanda took Sarek's fingers and allowed him to lead her into the room. This was going to be a critical first meeting. She hated these games that they had to play. _Politics had never been her favorite sport. Oh she could do the game well enough but it all seemed like such a waste of time. Why could civilized and intelligent beings simply not communicate honestly? It would save so much time and energy._

"It appears that we have a full house Sarek. I see that Felix has arrived with Farina. I am so glad there is a friendly face. Could you take me to the meet our guests please?"

"Of course my wife." Sarek said amused at her near order. "We must not keep your people's guest waiting."

Amanda gave him a dark look but allowed the comment to pass.

They walked over to greet Felix and Farina who were speaking quietly with T'Mara and Daniel.

Daniel watched the room with care. His gaze noted the location of every person in the room. He sent a mental picture of the room to his mate who was also checking everything out. They compared notes as it were and both decided that this was not a good place for their charges.

_This place is to open. Why did Amanda agree to allowing so many damned Klingons?_

_To show she trusts them. T'Mara sent back to Daniel. It is a highly illogical action._

Daniel smiled and looked down so no one could see the smile.

"Smiling is not a good idea at this time Daniel." T'Mara said as she noted t hat they were being observed by Klingon security staff.

"It will be ok.: He said. "I wonder what they will think of the fireworks Amanda has planed. I hope they realize she is doing it to honor them. I mean they came all the way from Earth and the tech Wang Fong who is doing the show is an expert. He usually does the Fourth of July Fire Works for the President."

"Perhaps it would be wise to inform them. It would not due for them to think it is an attack." T'Mara replied. "I still do not understand why your people celebrate that date."

Daniel grinned and said. "It is all about freedom T'Mara. Come on let's go tell them about the show."

She sighed and followed Daniel to the Klingons.


	8. Chapter 8

-1

**Thursday, August 28, 2008**

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.**

_**Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics**_

**Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.**

**Snippet in the IDIC Universe A/N; This is a little darker. It deals with how some couples can resolve issues in a very personal way. Hints of nonconsensual relations.**

**OWNED NC-17**

**Part 9 PG**

**Rabbi walked over to the Klingon delegation. He was not letting them out of his sight nor would he let them act violently. The clans of this world were very important to him and he considered them all family. He knew that Amanda had gone to a great deal of trouble to give a formal and honorable welcome to his Klingon Kin and he was not going to let them disgrace their race.**

"**Commander I hope that you have found the food and wine acceptable. I brought the best from my home. As Amanda said this world has many attractions but decent gaa and blood wine are lacking."**

**Commander Kavalar smiled at this. 'The vintage was excellent. How is it you do not serve in the fleet?"**

**Rabi smiled at this not so subtle dig at his patriotism. "I am proud of my heritage but it is not all Klingon. I am part human."**

**This shocked the Klingon commander. _He had thought the youth to be an augment but half human? How had that happened? What Klingon would dare marry a human?_**

**Rabbi chuckled at his shock. "Yes it can happen even in the best families. Seriously thought my family were outcast after the epidemic. We looked to human and many distrusted us. My for father was an honorable male but he could not find a suitable mate. Then he and his ship were kidnapped by Orion's slavers." Rabbi paused to let this sink in to the Klingons.**

"**He lived only to free those under his protection. It so happened he was held with two humans. A female called Yani who eventually became his mate and Garnett a relative of the Grayson clan. They all escaped together and saved the lady my forefather was charged with protecting and avenged the dishonor. Now the lady who he was charged with protecting had the right to claim his life but she knew he was not at fault. So instead seeing the bond between he and Yani bid them to become a matched pair. His punishment for his failure was to guard over the world they freed for all his life and send a tithe back to her family. It was truly not a punishment as much as a reward. You see in the Empire there was no place for him to rise and prove his worth and make his house great. He was an augment and the High Council feared them. By banishing him to be her reprehensive on the new council he was punished but gained prestige as well. She sent him from her service as a token punishment while rising him up to head his own house and clan. It was a most honorable thing. We are still allies with the lady's house. The friendship between the three who freed the slave colony was a forever thing and our families have been allies since. We have even created marriage alliances. I am the product of one such union. Because I have family on all sides I will never serve in the fleet nor in Star Fleet. I would not wish to risk having to fire on family. It is the most important thing to us."**

**Kavlar was shocked but it was a reasonable thing. "Indeed that could be problematic."**

"**In any case I have my own fleet of ships to command. I do not think I would do well serving under an other Klingon. I am told that I am very stubborn and willful."**

**This made the Klingon commander laugh loudly.**

"**Oh yes, I have one more gift for you. I do hope you will read this and take it to heart. This is what the humans call War." He handed a book to the commander. "It is a most enlightening book. Be aware that this book is required reading for all on this world and if they can must know how to employ all aspects of this book even if they are not warriors. I believe it is one of the reasons that their merchant empire is so vast. They employ techniques of war to business."**

**Kavlar too the book and red the title. _He would have laughed had he not seen how serious the young Klingoin was._**

"**Come let us go watch the fireworks. The humans employ explosive devises to create art. It is a most interesting experience."**

**Kavlar was intrigued and he followed Rabi out.**


	9. Chapter 9

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

Monday, September 1, 2008

Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.

_Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics_

Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.

Snippet in the IDIC Universe A/N; this is a little darker. It deals with how some couples can resolve issues in a very personal way. Hints of nonconsensual relations.

**OWNED NC-17**

**Part 10**

Amanda and Sarek watched them and she smiled. Rabi was a very skilled warrior. _Soon their point would be made without violence._ She looked at Sarek who simply said. "Forgive me for not trusting your methods. I had forgotten how skilled Rabi is."

She nodded and touched his hand lightly. "He is a scoundrel but a loyal ally. He will make our point without threats and without insulting our guests."

"Indeed. " Sarek said. "Perhaps I should study his methods."

"I love you Sarek but you can not spin a tale to save your life." Amanda said with a soft chuckle. She gently stroked his fingers causing him to almost lose control.

"My wife you are not helping my control."

Amanda grinned at this and left his side. "Honored guests I am so pleased that you chose to join us this evening. In honor of this unique gathering I have ordered a display of fireworks. I hope this amusement will please you all. Several of our dear friends are highly skilled in the employ of these devises. The gunpowder used to produce these displays was discovered centuries ago by some of my ancestors and they have since used it for both war and peace. Fortunately, we are all here to celebrate peace and trade. I consider this a very important day as we have some very important guests." Amanda paused for effect. "Never before has a Grayson colony ever been honored with officials from the Klingon Empire visiting us and we are deeply honored that our small pocket of the galaxy is worthy of their attention. Everyone put your hands together and show them they are welcome here as honored guests."

There was a loud applause. This stunned Kavlar who was far more used to being looked on with fear and revulsion. Kavlar watched as Jamalia verbally spared with the human female. _He was quite pleased with the fact that she had not started an open conflict. She was an excellent officer but she did often have a hot temper. _He watched as the mate of the female whispered to a small child. The small boy came running over to them and inserted himself between the female and his officer. Kavlar was intrigued as he watched the child take a clearly take a defensive position.

"Garak is my daddy you can not have him. Mommy Daddy said you can not play with the Klingons. Remember my brother."

Adrianna rolled her eyes. "I am not going to challenge this officer. Lords just because I broke Farah's nose last week your father thinks I am going to go all Neanderthal."

"Daddy said he appreciated your protection mommy but Farah was only flirting."

"Ah huh, I think not. Now go back to Garak I do not need or wish you to be defending me my son. Tell your father I have not killed anyone in many years."

"Mommy killing is bad." Rordan said. "You got mad at Daddy."

Adrianna sighed. "I was saddened that your father killed the bad man. I was not angry because he defended us." She hugged her son. "It is allowed to defend ones self and people child."

Jamaila was rather shocked at this display. _It was clear that the child had no idea what intelligence he was giving out. It seemed that there was a close tie between Garak and his new mate. It was also clear she trusted him implicitly. He was very cleaver to have gained her trust by being so Romulan_.

The boy looked at her and said. "Daddy is very brave. He is teaching me to fight. I will be able to keep mommy safe to."

Jamalia was uncertain how to respond but decided to stay in character. "Your father is correct in teaching you to be a proper warrior. It is an honorable thing he does."

"Daddy is very brave. He saved us."

Jamalia smiled at the child. He was very charming. "All fathers are heroes." She said. She knelt down next to the child and noted he was very insistent on protecting his mother. _Such devotion was not a human trait. It seemed Garak was changing his human son. _

_Vvvvvvvvvvvv_

Kavlar listened as the human female explained how Fire works had been used first as a toy then as an instrument of war.

"Please direct your attention to the eastern sky. My dear friends will be sending up our tribute to the Empire."

Kavlar watched with shock and awe as suddenly there was a low whistle and suddenly a loud bang. The night sky lit up with a colorful display.

"Interesting is it not." Rabi Kalan said. "Amanda ordered the best to travel with us to give you this display. She did not wish so historic day to not be celebrated properly."

"The display is most impressive. I can see how such devices could be used in primitive warfare."

"We use them sometimes to train our troops. They are a most effective in keeping them alert."

"I can see how they might be. You have troops?"

"Well they are more like a house guard or security forces for our merchant fleet. I suppose I am Klingon enough to see them as my personal army."

Kavlar grinned at this. "In your position I would call them the same."

Rabi grinned and decided that perhaps they could work with this Klingon.

Vvvvvvvvvvvv

"The display is most interesting my wife." Sarek said. He was always amazed at the skill of Amanda's family at various trades.

"I am pleased you are enjoying this Sarek. I do hope it is making an impression."

"I would say it is. The Klingons warriors all seem impressed." Sarek said.

"We can hope. Sometimes it is easier to intimidate using the primitive side of our natures. It would not be a bad thing for them to understand we come from a warrior people." Amanda said.

"Yes that would make them reconsider their response to your people."

"Sarek I am hoping they will see us as warriors. Then perhaps they will see trade as more viable then conquest." Amanda explained. "It is a delicate balance to seem strong enough to defend ourselves but not so strong as to be a threat."

"I admit to seeing how this approach is logical. I was wrong to doubt your diplomatic skills. I sought only to keep you safe."

"I know Sarek. We will make it work." Amanda said.

TBC….

A/N: Here is a short update for Bina I hope it is enough for now. More soon as I can.


	10. Chapter 10

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**Sunday, January 18, 2009**

**Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.**

_**Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics**_

**Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.**

**Snippet in the IDIC Universe A/N; this is a little darker. It deals with how some couples can resolve issues in a very personal way. Hints of nonconsensual relations.**

**OWNED NC-17**

**Part 11**

The dinner and fireworks display had gone went off perfectly. Kavlar wasimpressed with the clear command that Amanda Grayson clearly had. It was more than obvious that she was the true leader here. He frowned as he considered this revelation. He had thought that the humans of Altair 7 had simply called her in to act as a buffer. The Empire had been certain that the human bond-mate of the heir to Surak was simply a figure head. This however was clearly not the case. He watched as most of the planets leader came to greet her and speak to her throughout the evening. He was stuck by the deference that they all seemed to pay her. More importantly he noted was the fact that she knew them all by house and name. Even their own esteemed leaders were not so connected to all of their people on Kronous. He listed as she helped settle some minor disputes before blushing darkly and saying.

"Forgive me. I am forgetting my manners. T'Loren please arrange for the petitioners to come meet me, Jamie and Heather latter. "

Kavlar had been shocked when the woman he had believed to be the leader of the colony bowed and lead the people away.

"I am afraid I just got caught up. I am here so rarely lately that I am a bit behind in my court works. I must attend to that." Amanda said with a slight frown. She turned to Kavlar and asked "I have a question for you Commander if I may?"

"I will answer if I can." He said. He wondered what question she would ask him.

"Now do not feel you must answer but....I have heard that Klingon culture appoints judges. That is your leaders do. Now the question I wanted to ask is are they a lifelong appointment or are they for a specific period of time. I had thought of maybe setting up a system where some judges run for office like we do on Earth. However recent events there....well I am not so certain it is a good way to do things. I know your people have been a civilization for a long time and I was wondering how you handled that."

Kavlar was shocked that this leader was interested in his culture. More importantly she was interested in how Klingons dealt with justice. That was a very important thing.

"Well my lady it is handled in several ways. The High Council is the final authority in our worlds. However you are correct that they have others below them. We have Military tribunals for those in the Services. Then there are Civil courts which also have three parts. One is elected. Well it is more like a lottery system. A person seeks a chance at a seat. There is one for each world. Now when they gain a certain number of votes a percentage of the total votes they get tossed into a lottery. Then the name is drawn by the previous office holder. They serve one 5 year term then they step down. To be allowed to compete you must be a warrior in good standing and fall within a certain age grouping. Then you serve. The highest judge is then supported by the next 6 members below him. This is the same for the civil and criminal courts. Then there is the Royal court which deals with issues between houses and clans when no crime is involved. It deals with alliances ect."

"Interesting idea. Run for a chance to be a judge but then have the luck of the draw get you in. Very wise. It would prevent corruption." Amanda said."As you can see we need to grow and evolve now that I am not here much of the time. I will consider this. Thank you for sharing. I thought about appointing judges but it seemed unfair. Of course I could use a variation of your system too. " Amanda seemed to think his words over.

Kavlar was feeling proud that this human seemed impressed with his peoples ideals. _She was not like most humans she seemed to see the value of the Klingon culture and systems. Perhaps invading and taking over this colony would not be the best thing for the Empire. If this human could see the value of his people then maybe she could help the others to see it as well. Then they could win without a costly war. He weighed his options. He would have to send a carefully worded report to the High Council. Perhaps more could be won with a gentle hand rather than a closed fist._

_TBC...._


	11. Chapter 11

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**2009-03-22**

**Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.**

_**Telepathy and Thoughts are in Italics**_

**Archive: Selek, Annie yes if you want to others just ask.**

**Snippet in the IDIC Universe A/N; this is a little darker. It deals with how some couples can resolve issues in a very personal way. Hints of nonconsensual relations.**

**OWNED NC-17**

Recap:

Kavlar was feeling proud that this human seemed impressed with his people's ideals. _She was not like most humans she seemed to see the value of the Klingon culture and systems. Perhaps invading and taking over this colony would not be the best thing for the Empire. If this human could see the value of his people then maybe she could help the others to see it as well. Then they could win without a costly war. He weighed his options. He would have to send a carefully worded report to the High Council. Perhaps more could be won with a gentle hand rather than a closed fist._

Part 12

Kavlar sat in his room and considered the situation with care. He had been sent to Altair 7 to try to peacefully take over the colony. He was not above taking over by force but he knew his people were not prepared for war. While it was true that they needed more resources it was not wise to over extend. He considered t he situation and decided that there might just be a wiser way. Amanda Grayson seemed to be a unique human. His people needed to understand this species better and if he handled it properly they could gain the resources they needed as well as a deeper understanding of humanity and perhaps even other Federation cultures. The Empire needed to grow but they could learn much from this Federation. They had expanded rapidly in the last 100 years and it was because they had many differing ideas. While he considered his culture to be superior he was not blinded to the fact that they had not evolved much in that time. Perhaps he could convince his leaders to experiment with trade. If nothing else it would allow them to see if the humans could behave in an honorable way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amanda rose above Sarek. She was feeling powerful tonight and wanted her mate to know she was strong in her own right. She loved him with her heart and soul but sometimes he was to dominate. Normally she loved that he took control but tonight she was not in the mood to be submissive to his Vulcan nature. Tonight she felt a fire deep within herself and she wanted him to know she was more then his equal.

Sarek gasped as his mate kissed him with passion. He was rather surprised at her sudden aggression. She nipped his lip and he groaned. He caught her and flipped her below him. However Amanda was not in the mood to be the bottom. She shocked him by flipping him over and pinning his hands. He tried to push her back but found his hands suddenly tied.

"No Sarek not this time I am the ruler of this world. You are my consort here. I love you with all that I am but I will not allow you to control me here. Not in politics and not in my bed."

Sarek's eyes grew wide. He could not believe the sudden change in his mate. She suddenly seemed so much more. He swallowed hard and tried to reach her through the bond. _Amanda what is this?_

_Sarek beloved this is who I am. I love you my Vulcan mate. You think you know me? I am not so simple. I need this. Yield to me._

_I am your mate!_

_I am yours. Sarek the fires I burn._

Suddenly Sarek froze. He suddenly remembered Amanda was also Vulcan. He reached out with his senses and froze. Her body was on fire. _Amanda? Thyla What is happening_?

She chuckled and let him into her mind.

Sarek cursed as he suddenly realized that his wife burned. It should not be possible as she was already with child but she was on fire. The situation the arguments they had had earlier in the week and the threat to her people had triggered the fire. She needed him now. He sighed and forced himself to relax. _Take what you need Thyla._

_Mine Sarek you are mine to love._

_Yes Amanda I am y ours. _Sarek of Vulcan let his mate claim him and he soon lost all will to resist her claiming. _Perhaps it would not be so bad to be owned by the leader of Altair 7 as she fed his own fire with hers. Sarek decided he was not going to be concerned as it was the Vulcan way. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Felix sent a message to his leader and hoped that he would support the need to protect this world. They owed Amanda and Sarek and he would repay that debt. _I just hope we do not have to pay the debt in blood. Then again maybe Lady Amanda has tamed the Klingions. She does have a pet Shelat ok maybe had to much ale._

_TBC...._


	12. Chapter 12

2009-06-03

Disclaimer : I do not own Star Trek or any of its incarnations. It belongs to those that created it and the corporations.

A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics

BY: Fire Star

Owned

Part 13

The meetings were long and the negotiations were difficult but in the end Amanda was pleased. She looked over the document once more and turned to her family. "Does this meet with your approval?"

Jamie spoke first. "The agreement is more than generous to us. I see no reason not to sign. I think that an alliance is in the colonies best interests."

Amanda looked at Adrianna who nodded her approval. "I agree with my mother it is a good deal. As long as Earth does not throw a fit that is."

"Adrianna has a point. I am a little concerned about Earth and maybe the Federation too. Do you think Sarek and Felix will support us with this deal?" Heather asked.

Amanda leaned back in her chair and considered it with care. "Yes Sarek will lend his support. However it may only be his because I am not so sure what Vulcan will think of this deal. I know Rabi Kalan will support us. He likes the idea of closer ties to his Empire. I do think we can spin it as a chance for peace."

"That my hope to." Jamie said. "What if we offer similar terms to the Earth, Vulcan and the Federation. Not the trade per say but the use of the station we will be building."

"That could work. It would allow the Federation to come and trade with the Klingons on neutral ground. We could offer a place to negotiate differences as well." Amanda said her mind racing over possibilities. " I am going to call Sarek and Felix in. I want to see what they think. If they like the idea we can propose the amendment to the deal to Kavlar. I may be able to make him believe it was his idea."

"I will be happy to page Sarek and Felix." Heather said as she rose.

"Do it then. I will call Kavlar." Amanda said. She picked up the con and dialed the Klingon ship up.

nnnnnnnnnnnn

On board his ship Kavlar drank some tea. Oddly enough he had long ago acquired a taste for Vulcan spiced tea. Not that he would ever admit it. _He wondered if there was more he could offer the High Council. Perhaps he should have sought more access to the Federation or even Vulcan trade routes. He also knew he should have insisted on a consulate and embassy. He wondered if it was too late to make that request. Perhaps one on the station and one on the planet? Perhaps I could ask. If we are going to be seen as diplomats we need a place that is our own. This world could be a place to work out conflict. War is glorious but only when it is for a worthwhile cause. I should ask Lady Amanda about this. He reread the treaty and knew he would have to ask._

_nnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

Felix looked over at Sarek who seemed pensive. _The Vulcan seemed to be watching his wife with a barely contained desire. Felix smiled to himself glad this mission had not strained their bond. He was fond of this pair and he hated that they might be at odds over their work. He watched and was rather shocked to see Sarek seemed almost submissive to his mate today. I wonder what changed? She seems so in command today? It is almost as if she owns him...._

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_My wife that idea has merit if it will work. Sarek sent. I can perhaps convince Our people it is a good idea. The humans however may not like it overly much._

_I know. Sarek peace has to begin someplace. Maybe here is a good place._

_One could hope. Sarek sent back. You have my support my wife. _Out loud he said. "I will take this to Vulcan. I am also willing to back the plan with the Federation. Felix what do you think?"

The Andorians sighed and said."I am not so certain I can trust any Klingon. That being said however, I would like to try to have a place where we could learn more. Maybe it is just my preconceived ideas. I think a lot of our issues are caused by not understanding each other. If we can solve that, then an honorable peace may be possible. You have my support Lady Amanda. All we can do is try."

She nodded and knew they had a chance. "Now all I have to do is sell it to Kavlar."

The two males seemed amused at that but wisely said nothing. Amanda after all was a formidable warrior and neither wanted her annoyed with him.

TBC....


	13. Chapter 13

2009-06-16

Disclaimer : I do not own Star Trek or any of its incarnations. It belongs to those that created it and the corporations.

A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics

BY: Fire Star

Owned

Part 14

The deal was signed with his stylus. Kavlar noted the rather bold script from Amanda Grayson. She had signed the treaty with a strong hand. _There was no hesitation in her actions at all. He also noted that she and the leaders of Altair 7 were smiling at him_. They had seemed relaxed as he handed back the document.

"To a new peace and prosperity for all our peoples." Amanda said as she raised a glass.

Kavlar smiled as he took a deep drink of his blood wine. _He wondered if perhaps this was a new beginning between his people and the humans._

"Commander come I have something to show you. I was thinking perhaps you might like this."

He looked over at lady T'Loren and nodded. He wondered what they had to show him that would please him?

Amanda followed with Sarek at her side.

"I hope T'Loren knows what she is doing." Sarek said.

"She does. The land is perfect for an embassy. It is near the others but defensible so the Klingons will not feel hemmed in. The land is some of the best we have to offer. It has its own spring and it is close to the trade center." Amanda said.

"An expensive gift." Sarek said.

Amanda sighed and said. "Yes, but then that is the point is it not. TO show we want this to work and that we respect them. Sometimes there is a cost Sarek. I would pay three times this to ensure we have peace."

"Indeed so would I." Sarek said.

They arrived at the open field. It had a perfect view of the mountains.

T'Loren walked over to Kavlar and asked. "What do you think of this land?"

He looked at her confused and said. "It seems to be nice." He was a solider not a diplomat. He noted the other embassies within walking distance.

T'Loren frowned. "If this land is not suitable we can find another piece. It has 5.2 hectares. We thought it would be suitable for your embassy. However if you require more space we will be happy to find another location."

Understanding suddenly dawned on Kavlar and he said. "Oh, it is a prime piece of land. However I do not think my people/clan could justify the cost We are not a wealthy house.."

T'Loren's brow rose confused. "What cost? Commander if this land is suitable for your people's use it is yours. My people are gaining a valuable ally and trade partner. The cost of this small parcel will be nothing to that. Having the honor of an alliance with your house is worth far more than 5.2 hectres. We researched your family and clan with care. Had the Empire sent any other house we may not have been so willing to trade. Of all the house only three do we know to be truly honorable. Rabbi Kalan's the House of Morag and yours. We wanted this land to be a gift and proof we value your friendship. One does not charge a friend. One gifts them with a place to rest."

Kavlar was stunned. This action was not human but more like a Vulcan. He looked at T'Loren in shock.

"We chose the traditions that seem logical to us. Many of our peoples came from Vulcan and Andoria as well as Earth. We have the chance to take the best of all the worlds and make them our own. We hope to learn from your people and add their richness to our tapestry. One of the wisest things Vulcan gave us was IDIC. We have learned that we can find the best things and make our lives richer. So please accept this gift so we may have peace. Refusing it would insult Lady Jamie, Lady Heather, Lady Adrianna and of course Lady Amanda."

Kavlar swallowed hard and was deeply touched. He nodded. "I accept this gift. We will never abuse it. On my honor I swear." He knew he had just been given a very important and expensive gift for his house and he suddenly knew he would defend this world as if it was his own.

Amanda and Sarek watched from a distance. "You see Sarek sometimes raising another up to your level makes all the difference. Now Kavlar feels he is an Ambassador rather than simply a military commander. He has ownership in this world and he will defend it because of that."

"I can see this. Klingons are possessive people. He now understands you value his house. So he will show you the same respect. Interesting approach. We shall see if it holds."

"All we can do is begin. Time will build bridges. Peace is not the Klingon way, but they are not fools. We can learn from them if we accept they will always be Klingon. "

"Indeed, one can never forget that. However, that may also be a good thing. Men like Kavlar have honor and that can be useful."

"I am counting on it Sarek. He will defend us because honor demands it and as long as we honor him he will at least listen to our ideas. Some he will accept and adapt to. Others perhaps not. Then again he may well help us find differing approaches as well. Is that not what IDIC is?"

"Yes my wife. Logically states. I can see why they consider you their leader. You are wise enough to see all sides." Sarek said.

"I try Sarek. There are changes coming and I hope we can grow with them. Accepting Kavlar and the Empire may make all the difference. They are a strong and proud people and we can learn much from them if we get past our fear." Amanda said.

"Yes, this is true. Surak said cast our fear. I can see you are wise to take this advice. Perhaps we should suggest this to the rest of the Federation as well."

Amanda nodded and they went to speak to a still slightly shocked Kavlar.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

Saturday, July 18, 2009

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its incarnations. It belongs to those that created it and the corporations.

A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics

BY: Fire Star

Owned

Part 15

Sarek's log

When I came to this world I believed that I owned my mate. I am Vulcan and we hold those we bond to close to us. Our laws make out mates our possessions. Yet as I have been here I have seen that my relationship with she who is my wife is far more then that of owner. My Mate is a part of me and she has possessed me as surely as I have her. My wife is a power in her own right. When I chose a human I believed that I would control her and our relationship. I learned quickly that there was more to she then I first thought. Yet I never stopped believing I would own her and keep her close and safe. What a fool I was. She showed me early on that she is more then human and she is a warrior in her own right. However like all Vulcans she seeks to walk Surak's path. Yes this path has been influenced by Mestral and his logic but it is still a path to peace and leadership. The Grayson Clan like my own are natural leaders and their world looks to them. I never considered that a human could lead as we do or that they may have a differing way to wield influence. Now however it is clear that Amanda Grayson is a leader both on Earth and in the various colonies her family has founded. Now she has created a treaty that may well lead to a lasting peace in this region of space with a race we have long been cautious with. It was the height of arrogance to think I could own such a creature. If anything I have learned she owns me. Her power in the last days has left me in utter shock. I am the Heir to the house of Surak and even I could not manage the feats of diplomacy she has done. She has also claimed me in the mate bond. I find that I am intrigued by the more aggressive side of she. I would not mind letting that ascpect of her personality out at times. Perhaps it is I how am the owned one in this bonding? Then again there are far worse fates.

End log of Sarek

Fini


	15. Chapter 15

11/19/2009 1:18 AM

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its incarnations. It belongs to those that created it and the corporations.

A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics

BY: Fire Star

Owned

Part 16

Ambassador Felix watched his leader pace. He was really glad he had caught him after his morning sparing session. At least he might be calm enough to hear what the treaty was about and how it might benefit Andoria. Felix was not naive however he knew his General would think he was insane for agreeing to the terms. Which was why he came with gifts. The finest Romulan Ale and Klingon Blood wine. It was a secret few knew but he knew his leader loved both drinks. He had not been joking when he told Sarek a lucrative Ale and wine contract would go a long way toward ensuring peace. He just hopped Shran was in a mood to be placated. Then again he did love the pink skins and Amanda was so human it was almost funny.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Amanda sighed with impatience. She hated visiting doctors and healers were worse. "I am fine truly."

"Lady Amanda you must have care. The child is stressing your body. Extracurricular activities at this time are not advisable."

Amanda rolled her eyes. I just knew this was going to happen damn it all. _I only 7 months along. 3 more months and no sex damn it that is just crazy. _"All right I get that. " _She said with a wary sigh. Damn Vulcan pregnancies my child would have to be following Vulcan norms...not that I mind but 3 months..._


End file.
